You're all I wanted
by YoSnickers
Summary: Nick tries to get Sara to talk about her feelings for Grissom, only to find out they were never there. SNickers angst and fluff, refernce to GSR


Name: Your all I wanted.

Description: Nick tries to persuade Sara to talk about her feelings for Grissom, only to find out the feelings were never there.

Warnings: Reference to GSR, Snickers Smut and fluff!

Here she was, sitting in Nick's house talking about her love life, it's not as if anyone knew her true feelings, the fact they don't lie with Grissom but with someone closer to her, her friend for many years, but that was all they were friends, and nothing more.

The silence somehow deafening to both their ears, Nick knew he had feelings for Sara but thought hers were with Grissom, but after Grissom went on his sabbatical she had changed, she became more her old cheery self around him, the only time she wasn't partially happy was when Catherine and Keppler were in the same room as her, and it showed, maybe it was because she could see the two getting on, something Sara and Catherine hadn't managed to do since moving to Vegas.

It was time Nick acted like a man and told Sara of her true feelings, but first he needed to fully understand her current situation with Grissom.

Before speaking Nick cleared his throat, "You want something to drink?" He quietly asked Sara who was staring straight ahead at the clock ahead of her.

Sara, who was only partially listening, replied in almost the same volume of voice as Nick. "Uh, no thanks" He only managed to hear Sara's small tone voice.

"OK" He replied watching Sara as she continued to stare at the clock.

A further five minutes had passed, Sara had wondered why Nick had asked her round, they always hanged round together, but after she had confined in Nick of her feelings for Grissom he never seemed to ask her to watch a movie and he never seemed to talk to her at work as much either. She had to find out what this was about.

"Nick why did you ask me around, it's about me and Grissom again isn't it?" Sara said rather annoyed with Nick.

"Sara, I need to know what this thing between you and Grissom is about, and don't say you love each other, the other day you was crying in the locker room, and I'll bet me life it was because of Grissom!" He asked as he watched tears beginning to steadily flow from Sara's eyes.

"Why do you always think it's about Grissom?" Sara replied with a hint of anger in her voice as she stood up.

"Well isn't it, Sara you a beautiful kind women, you deserve to be treated right, if Grissom isn't loving you with all his heart then he doesn't deserve you!" He felt his fist tighten at the thought of Grissom hurting Sara, as he also stood up.

"All he does is love me Nick, you're right, he doesn't deserve me, he deserves better." She didn't agree with all of her statement, he didn't love her and he never would, he cared more about work and those stupid bugs than he did about any women.

Nick felt tears building up in his own eyes as he heard Sara say she didn't deserve him, he knew she deserved better then him, in fact, there was possibly no guy alive good enough for her, but he was all she had right now and he was going to let her know that.

"Sar, don't you ever say that, look at you, any guy would do anything for a gorgeous girl like you!" Nick took a step towards Sara and put his hand to her cheek as his thumb gently wiped the tears falling from her brown eyes, the tears caused by the man he looked up to for so many years.

"Not Grissom tho." Sara took a while to register the whole sentence properly. "So you think I'm beautiful and gorgeous?" She said, a smile tugging at each corner of her lips.

This caused Nick to smile in reply, "Of course you are."

Before the two of them knew what was happening, Sara managed to close the gap between the two so there was only room to breathe, lips daring to clash, eyes locked.

"Sar, I love you, and not just as a …" before Nick could finish his sentence, Sara had closed the remaining space between the two and they were interlocked in a mind blowing kiss.

Sara had never felt so much love and adoration being poured into one kiss, with Grissom it was just a quick peck on the cheek, never on the lips, but with Nick, it was amazing, her thoughts were soon knocked aside by Nick's tongue asking permission to enter deeper, which Sara happily accepted. Tongues were now exploring places they never thought they would, savouring every second, not wanting it to end. But being human, it had too, they broke apart panting for air, foreheads resting on each other's.

"Now Miss Sidle, never say your not good enough for any guy." Nick said with a huge smile on his face.

"They weren't my exact words, but I won't." She said smiling back, that was when she noticed the tears had dried and all she felt was love. "I need to tell you something."

Nick started to worry a little over what Sara was going to say but aloud her to continue with a simple nod of the head, as they both sat back down on the sofa.

"All this time I was chasing Grissom, but everyday I woke up, It was Grissom I was thinking about, It was you, and I feel like being with Grissom was just to take my mind of you." Sara explained never taking her eyes away from Nick. "I love you Nick"

Nick's smile had made its way back on his face, as he gently pulled her to his muscular chest. "I love you too Sar."


End file.
